the fox twins
by commanderwhirlwind
Summary: Volt uzumaki is the twin brother of naruto uzumaki. he's a very gifted child unlocking his chakra chains at the age of 12. what happens with the story only i know and you will find out
1. beginning

My name is volt uzumaki. I am the twin brother of naruto uzumaki. Within me is the other half of the nine tailed beast within my brother. Despite this neither of us really got along. I suppose it had to do with yin and yang.

Anyway unlike my brother I'm closer to the uzumaki bloodline. I have red straight hair down to my shoulders and have sky blue eyes. I stand at about five foot one standing straight up. Unlike my brother I wear a black jumpsuit with golden yellow markings similar to his. The village has a rule forbidding either of us from knowing what's inside. Later on I'd learn.

Currently we're taking the exams to become genin and as expected we both failed to make a single clone or even copy. Shortly after the exams one of our teachers approached telling of a different way to become genin. Stealing a scroll and learning a ninjutsu from it. Before i could make a response to how shady it sounded naruto chimed off that we'd do it. And that leads us to where we are now.

"Naruto! I'm gonna kill you if we make it out of this alive!" I shouted at my brother as we fell into a set of bushes large enough to hide us.

Immediately naruto opened the scroll and started reading it. As he read i peeked over his shoulder and sure enough there were jutsu instructions written in it. I caught sight of two specific jutsus that caught my attention. Raijin slash and shadow clone jutsu.

Immediately i started working out the signs for both and before long both me and naruto had managed to learn the shadow clone jutsu but i kept the raijin slash bit to myself.

Not long after we stopped to catch our breath Iruka-sensei was infront of us. "It's over."

"Aw you caught us already? We only had time to learn one jutsu" my brother said rubbing his nose "I've gotta show you it so we can graduate"

"Wait what. Where would you get that idea?" Iruka asked with a confused look on his face

"Mizuki-sensei told us about it" I said flatly as mizuki sensei "he told us where to find the scroll and this place"

At that moment a few kunais were hurled at naruto and me. Iruka-sensei pushed us out of the way with a shout "Look out!" He yelled as they struck him all over and we were sent flying away

"I see you've found our little hideaway" mizuki said with iruka responding "so that's how it is"

"Naruto! Volt! One of you! Give me the scroll!" Mizuki shouted

"Boys! Don't let him get the scroll!" Iruka yelled as he pulled a kunai out of his flesh "it contains forbidden jutsu that could put this village in grave danger! Mizuki used you guys to get the scroll for himself! For his own power!"

"Naruto! Volt! Iruka is lying to you! Like he's been doing all your lives!"

"Wait a minute! What am i missing here?" I asked looking at iruka and mizuki "iruka-sensei. Is there something you're not telling us?"

"You both have parts of the nine tailed beast sealed inside of you! That's the reason everyone hates you!" Mizuki said

[And we all know what happens next. Mizuki gets clapped but it's twice as bad. And naruto and volt become genin]

After what happened the other day our class was sorted into teams as follows:

Kiba inuzuka, Hinata hyuga and shino aburame with kurenai as the squad leader

Choji akimichi, Ino yamanaka and Shikamaru nara with asuma sarutobi as the squad leader

And finally Sakura haruno, sasuke uchiha, my brother and me with kakashi hatake as the squad leader.

The next day we had to meet our sensei on a balcony for the actual test to become genin. I had a bit of a surprise for the sensei given i had unlocked the kekkei genkai i got from my mother's genes and i had learned how to use the raijin slash in a few ways.

I then noticed kakashi-sensei holding up two bells "even if there are four of you the two that get these bells will graduate. Fail and you're never going to become a ninja. Having said that you have an hour" he said as he pulled out a book and naruto immediately charged him using shadow clones which kakashi easily knocked away with his legs and free hand.

Unlike my brother i sprinted after sasuke figuring he had some sort of plan that he might let me in on. "Sasuke! Wait up!" I yelled as i gradually came closer to him

He looked back and yelled "what do you want?" His eyes showed he really didn't care about what was going on.

"I have an idea to get the bells but we'll need the whole team." I said with bits of my hair in my eyes

"Forget it ginger-boy. It's not happening" he said before darting ahead like a hound chasing a rabbit. His blue shirt and white shorts crinkled slightly.

Just then i heard a yell that caused me to stop on the next branch. "Oh god. What did he just do" I said turning around and jumping branch to branch towards the sound seeing kakashi-sensei had basically fingered my brother in the butt caused me to cringe. Before jumping down and making a handsign "Chakra bond chains!" I yelled as four chains spewed towards kakashi mainly aiming towards the bell but kakashi dodged it easily which was kinda expected.

I then grabbed a few kunai from my pouch and threw them at random spots before using the flying raijin technique and using the positioning of the kunai's landing spots and teleporting behind kakashi managing to tip a bell before he delivered an elbow to my groin and i fell onto my back clutching it "i call foul play" i said with a groan before the pain caught up with my mind and I passed out. I don't really remember much after that but i guess sasuke got close too and we were getting another shot at it as long as none of us fed naruto. Fat chance of that. We needed him to eat if we had any chance of this.

The second we all agreed on that kakashi showed up and gave us some kinda lecture before saying. "You all... Pass!"

I did a double take at this and looked at him for a minute "so basically my original plan would've gotten us a passing grade" i said while looking at sasuke "i told you we'd need the full team"

He gave a huff and looked away from the other ninja annoyed. I just assumed it was because he had an elitist attitude. Then naruto ran up to me.

"How'd you do that stuff? That's so not fair. How come you get the chakra chains?" I simply smilled while giving him a noogie "because I'm a badass and you're not"

Just then my eyesight went black and i was in an area just infront of a collosal gate "w-what is this? Where am i?"

"You're in your head" said a giant darkly colored fox "and I'm kyubi. Well the dark half anyway. We have an issue we need to resolve. You, your brother and that uchiha brat can't be in the same team. You're all too powerful for your own good."

"Is the powerful part a good or bad thing? I mean wouldn't that make us more powerful as a team?" I asked confused

"You must leave the village. Soon. I don't fancy being transferred over again so soon." The kyubi said "tell only the hokage about this conversation. Your brother has yet to fully meet his kyubi. So remain quiet and ask the leader of your team if you can see the hokage"

All i could manage was a nod before i looked at the kyubi "which half are you?"

The question earned a smirk from the fox "you'll know soon enough"

I sighed as i once again passed out waking up in one of the hospital beds with kakashi-sensei and the other members of team 7 huddling around me once my eyes opened, sasuke was standing in the corner of the room. I looked at kakashi ignoring the worried look on my brother's face "kakashi sensei. I need to speak with lord third hokage. It has to deal with a certain fox"

My sensei nodded as if he understood the riddle i had just spoken. I stood up getting out of bed and giving naruto a hug "don't cause too much trouble bro. Make it semi-easy on kakashi-sensei. I'll be back as soon as i can. i promise. As your brother i swear that i will be back one day."

Naruto's eyes filled with tears "wait... What's going on. Kakashi-sensei, where's he going? Volt, where are you going? Please don't leave me. We promised remember?"

I bit back tears at his reaction and walked up to sasuke. "Don't be too hard on him. He's still learning things. He needs to learn without me. Maybe you can temporarily fill in for me?" I asked with a chuckle holding my hand out to the other male "I'll be seeing you. Sasuke uchiha."

Sasuke made a half smile "don't die out there. I'd hate to be the one to break that news to naruto" he said shaking his hand "you're pretty strong. And smart. But that teleportation jutsu knocked me off guard. I don't think i could copy that with a sharingan" he said before letting go

I walked out of the room and headed towards the hokage's office where god only knows what would happen next.


	2. sorry about this

so this isn't a chapter update just an alert. I'm gonna remake this whole thing. hopefully it'll be better. I'm also going to change a few things and add some characters which i will incorporate from a completely different series amd isn't even an anime. so yeah. this should be fun on my end.

@whatininformation i appreciate the advice and will use it in the edited edition I'm making. also if i do wind up going that far into the series I'll use the naming technique that was used in boruto and name the next one bolt or jolt or some shit like that

@thor94 i remind you that shisui unlocked mangekyou sharingan at age 11 so the fact that volt unlocked his kekkei genkai isn't that surprising (honestly it'd be about the same age as sasuke unlocking his sharingan)


End file.
